battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
BC-1 Snake
Freeze Stun Poison | blocking = None | hp = 80 | defense = 15 | bravery = 15 | dodge = 5 | base_piercing_defense = 125 | base_crushing_defense = 125 | base_fire_defense = 65 | armor_fire_defense = 50 | armor_explosive_defense = 90 | armor_piercing_defense = 110 | offense = 38 | damage type = | mindmg = | maxdmg = | numattacks = 3 | range = 1-5 | line of fire = Indirect | notes = | game file name = air_helicopter }} __TOC__ Overview The BC-1 Snake is an air unit shown in the 3.0 Dev Diary video and is expected to be available as a Boss Strike reward. The BC-1 Snake is really effective when figthing tanks and vehicles:it does lots of damage,have a lot of ammo and crits a lot.in a 1vs1 figth(when pre ranked)the snake will defeat any tank or vehicle.however It has no attacks that can hit aircraft so caution should be taken when engaging other aircraft. Boss Strike Reward The BC-1 Snake is pre-ranked based on the player's level when the reward is unlocked during Boss Strike. Attacks Dual Miniguns= | maxdmg = | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 38 | power2 = 15 | power3 = 30 | power4 = 60 | power5 = 75 | power6 = 100 | power7 = 105 | power8 = 110 | power9 = 115 | accuracy1 = 5 | accuracy2 = 15 | accuracy3 = 25 | accuracy4 = 35 | accuracy5 = 45 | accuracy6 = 55 | accuracy7 = 60 | accuracy8 = 65 | accuracy9 = 70 | ammoused = 1 | cooldown = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | crit = 5% vs. Vehicles | targets = ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = Shots are randomized, with priority given to targeted unit. Units adjacent to targets suffer minor splash damage. | gamefile_tag = air_air_to_ground_helicopter }} | maxdmg = | armorpiercing = 50 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 40 | power2 = 15 | power3 = 30 | power4 = 60 | power5 = 75 | power6 = 100 | power7 = 105 | power8 = 110 | power9 = 115 | accuracy1 = 5 | accuracy2 = 15 | accuracy3 = 25 | accuracy4 = 35 | accuracy5 = 45 | accuracy6 = 55 | accuracy7 = 60 | accuracy8 = 65 | accuracy9 = 70 | ammoused = 1 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | crit = 10% vs. Tanks | targets = vehicle | targetbox-rows = 9 | notes = | gamefile_tag = air_anti_tank_helicopter }} }} Statistics | pc3 = Level 20 | pc4 = Level 31 | pc5 = Level 41 | pc6 = Level 51 | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | uv1 = 5 | uv2 = 8 | uv3 = 11 | uv4 = 16 | uv5 = 20 | uv6 = 24 | uv7 = 28 | uv8 = 31 | uv9 = 34 | crit1 = 0 | crit2 = 5 | crit3 = 10 | crit4 = 10 | crit5 = 15 | crit6 = 15 | crit7 = 20 | crit8 = 20 | crit9 = 25 | notes = }} Cost Updates 3.0 * Added. * Dual Miniguns base damage increased from 20-24 to 32-39. Trivia * The BC-1 Snake resembles the American OH-1 light helicopter first built in 1945. Gallery File:BC-1_Snake.png|The preview of the BC-1 Snake in the 3.0 Dev Diary video. Category:3.0 Patch Category:Boss Strike